Vete con ella
by Stuki-chan
Summary: Un nuevo personaje se a adentrado en la historia de sakura y shaoran, este personaje misterioso... Hikari.Y una nueva admiradora del chico de cabellos azulados tambien aparece Mei Feng Wong.Parejas vistas aki: T&T, S&S, S&H&E, M&E n.n


Segundo fic n.n que lo disfruten!

Ya saben nada mas las aclaraciones para aquellos que no sepan como me guió ala forma de escribir.

( ) Las frases ke estén encerradas en paréntesis son las acciones o acotaciones mías n.n

- - Las ke estén encerradas en guiones son los pensamientos.

**ºººººº Una nube oscura puede ser un signo de ke se aproxima una tormenta ºººººº**

Era otra mañana en la preparatoria Seijoli, calida y de acuerdo a la temporada el patio se encontraba lleno de árboles de cerezo en flor, nuestra protagonista se encontraba sola sentada sobre las ramas de una de ellas, leyendo un libro, disfrutando del hermoso clima que en esa tarde reinaba.

(Cerrando el libro y dejando escapar un suspiro) Vaya, creo ke ya es un poco tarde, mis compañeros ya debieron de haberse ido (bajo del árbol de un salto)

Al hacerlo la jovencita de tercer año dejo ver ke los años ke paso en gimnasia no pasaron en balde así como que los entrenamientos de arco, soccer y basketball habían rendido frutos, era una chica alta, con una cintura envidiable, unos pechos que iban muy bien con las hermosas caderas de esta, pero para infortunio de los chicos esta chica ocultaba sus pechos debajo de un montón de vendas así como escondía su cuerpo debajo de un uniforme de chico.

Hikari, ese era el nombre de esta chica, con piel ke en color solo era comparable con la nieve de invierno unos ojos color azul cristal y un largo y hermoso cabello negro ke contrastaba perfectamente con su perfil.

Hikari: (estirándose un poco) creo ke los chicos dijeron ke esta tarde había entrenamiento de soccer, será mejor ke vaya a prepararme (nota: por ke jugaba con los chicos u.u bueno era algo ruda para jugar con las chicas n.nU) ( mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro escucho que alguien la llamaba cerca de el camino)

Eriol: Hana-chan (dijo el chico de ojos color gris azulado mientras sonreía) como estas, es una hermosa tarde, verdad?

Hikari (algo sorprendida por la familiaridad con que el chico la había saludado decidió saludarlo de la misma forma, pero sin dejar su sequedad hacia el): Hola Eriol-kun, estoy muy bien, y que haces aquí y solo?

Eriol: Bueno podría estar mejor pero en este momento me encuentro acompañado de una hermosa señorita y en mejor compañía no podría estar (dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír en la forma ke el sabia hacerlo)

Hikari (solo se sonrojo un poco): N-no se a quien te referirás, pero espero ke disfrutes de su compañía (hikari se acomodo la mochila e iba a emprender el camino a casa cuando Eriol la detuvo por el brazo)

Eriol (acomodándose las gafas con la mano ke le quedaba libre): Hikari…eres una chica….una hermosa chica, y me gustaría saber por ke te ocultas debajo de esas ropas de chico.

Hikari solo pudo responder de una forma y fue dándole una bofetada a Eriol.

Hikari: (llena de coraje) E-en tu vida vuelvas a decirme eso, entendido (al terminar de decir esto tomo su mochila y comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa).

Eriol se quedo ahí parada con una marca en su mejilla ke demostraba ke hikari para ser una chica golpeaba duro.

En el otro distrito, Hikari se bajaba del metro y seguía rumbo a su casa, en su camino iba pensando (o mas bien procesando) las cosas que habían pasado, seguía confundida, la bofetada ke le había dado a Eriol no fue sino una reacción que tuvo hacia el comentario de el, era la segunda vez ke la llamaban así, la primera vez ke un chico le había dicho ke era linda... o mejor aun le había dicho ke era hermosa se la había dicho alguien ke la lastimo en el pasado, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no se dio cuenta que estaba parada enfrente de su apartamento.

Hikari vivía en un apartamento de una habitación que pagaba con su trabajo realizado por las noches, acompañada solamente por un hermoso gato llamado pukki.

Hikari entro a su apartamento ignorando ke su gato paseaba entre sus piernas esperando alguna especie de caricia o cariño, arrojo su mochila a una esquina de la habitación y se dejo caer en uno de los rincones e inmediatamente pukki se puso sobre su regazo.

Hikari: no, ahora no pukki, vengo muy cansada de la escuela… por favor vete a jugar a algún otro lado, si?

Hikari no tuvo ke decir mucho el gatuno se levanto y mostrándose algo disgustado empezó a jugar con una bola de estambre ke se encontraba cerca de la pequeña cocina, mientras tanto ella saco la mesa y comenzó a hacer las tareas ke ese día le habían encargado en la preparatoria, sin notarlo dieron las 8 y se empezó a alistar para ir a trabajar. Esta vez ella se vistió de una forma muy diferente a como se vestía en la escuela, odiaba ke los chicos la miraran pero esto lo hacia solo para poder seguir pagando el alquiler de aquella habitación.

Lo primero ke se puso fueron unas medias que cubrieron sus piernas bien torneadas, una mini falda de cuero ( que tenia una pequeña abertura en la parte derecha), así como unas botas color negro hasta la rodilla completaban la mitad de su vestimenta, mientras tanto las vendas que cubrían sus pechos desaparecían dejando que sus pechos mostraran que las vendas en verdad podían ocultar grandes cosas, y el lugar de estas fue tomado por un top de color negro que traía algo de brillantina, ke acentuaba mas la cintura ke ella tenia, su cabello lo arreglo a forma que este quedo suelto y tomo la forma ke este deseaba, se maquillo de una forma casi irreconocible así como aplico un como de glitter en su cuerpo; todo esto en combinación hacían de la chica una diosa nocturna.

Eran las 11 de la noche y ella estaba lista para salir, se cubrió con una gabardina ke llegaba hasta los tobillos, cargo con su bolso y salio de casa.

Al llegar a un punto se dio cuenta que el sitio estaba mas concurrido que nunca – Una celebridad – pensó, mas sin embargo esto era costumbre así ke sin mas ni mas se dirigió ala puerta trasera que era vigilada por un mastodonte de 2 metros con quien comenzó a platicar y así dio comienzo otra noche de trabajo.

Sonó la campana de la preparatoria y ya todos los chicos estaban en sus salones…

Sakura: Hola! Como están? (dijo sonriendo)

Tomoyo: Cada vez ke te veo, el día es el mas hermoso para mi saku-chan (mientras decía esto en sus ojos apareció un brillo )

Sakura solo dejo escapar una risita.

Eriol: Muy bien señorita sakura, puedo preguntar a ke se debe ke este tan contenta el día de hoy?

Sakura: (sonrojándose un poco) es ke hoy llegara shaoran (empiezan a salir corazoncitos en a parte de atrás de sakura) y estoy muy contenta n.n

Tomoyo: Entonces deberías de ponerte algo lindo no crees! (saca una bolsa llena de trajes y empieza a acomodarlos y a decirle a sakura cual le quedaría mejor)

Sakura: (todavía sonrojada) no creo poder usarlos en este momento tomoyo después de todo estamos en la escuela n.n jeje

Tomoyo: (algo decepcionada) u.u es cierto… bueno pero tomare con mi cámara cada cosa ke pase (el brillo en sus ojos apareció de nuevo )

La conversación se interrumpido cuando alguien azoto la puerta de salón dejando saber ke habían entrado.

Eriol: Buenos días Hanashima-san…

Hikari : ( solo lo miro de reojo y se tomo asiento cerca de la ventana)

Tomoyo: Acaso le hablas Eriol?

Eriol: (sonriendo) algo así.

Sakura: (un poco sorprendida y tratando de descifrar por ke esta llevaba un uniforme de chico) o.o.. etto… por ke lleva puesto uniforme de chico?... es una chica, verdad?

Eriol: Si, no es un chico es una chica, la transfirieron del instituto Ojihima

Sakura: (a un sin comprender) pero por ke usa el uniforme de los chicos en lugar del de chicas?

Eriol: no lo se… pero es claro ke lo hace desde hace tiempo, ninguna chica se sentiría cómoda si no lo hubiese hecho antes, no crees?

Tomoyo: si tienes razón, aun así es muy rara ni siquiera la había notado.

Eriol: si, al parecer a ella le gusta eso (dijo y su mirada se perdió en el espacio), es muy callada y pocas veces participa en clase… es lo ke me gusta de ella..

Sakura se sonrojo y Tomoyo por su parte dejo salir una risita

Sakura:- Eriol nunca se había expresado así de ninguna chica, por lo menos no desde que volvió de Inglaterra – (sakura pensó mientras observaba a esta misteriosa chica)

El profesor entro y unos instantes después el profesor anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo chico a la clase.

Profesor: Bien chicos, hoy tenemos el placer de conocer a su nuevo compañero de ahora en adelante, entra ( le dijo al joven de cabellos castaños ke se encontraba en la puerta) El es Li Shaoran, el fue transferido desde Hong Kong y de ahora en adelante estudiara con nosotros.

(Shaoran entro y pronto se dio cuenta ke sakura, tomoyo y eriol estaban ahí así ke les saludo con una sonrisa)

Profesor: Muy bien te pondremos allá atrás a lado de la señorita Hanashima.

Shaoran se quedo petrificado al escuchar el nombre y al acercarse a su lugar ni siquiera se percato que sakura le había dado los buenos días, solo camino y se sentó al instante.

Sakura: - o.o ke le pasara shaoran? –

Hikari solo había hecho una mueca cuando escucho ke el chico se iba a sentar a su lado pero en adelante se la paso viendo por la ventana.

Llego la hora de el almuerzo, sakura y los chicos sacaron su comidas: Tomoyo había traído unos ricos onigiris, Eriol por su parte había traído un poco de te, sakura saco de su mochila un paquete lleno de panes al vapor; en cuanto saco el paquete, ella volteo y vio como shaoran se acercaba a hablar con Hikari.

Shaoran: Que haces aquí?.. (dijo con un tono enojado)

Hikari: Llegue aquí hace 3 años, después de lo que paso.. mis padres no quisieron saber nada de mi.

Shaoran: De-después de lo que paso?.. acaso .. ( no alcanzo a terminar)

Hikari: SI! Lo ke paso .. (dijo enfurecida y salio del salón)

Shaoran la siguió ante las miradas de asombro de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Hikari corrió hacia el árbol de cerezos, trepando hacia su rama favorita, por su parte shaoran la imito y se sentó cerca de ella cabizbajo.

Shaoran: Lo lamento, no fue mi intención..

Hikari: Si, como siempre (dijo mientras su mirada se perdía sobre las copas de los árboles)

Shaoran: Ya te lo había explicado, cuando nos reencontramos estaba confundido, no sabia lo que quería o hacia… me comprendes?

Hikari solo se quedo en silencio, como si las palabras ke acababa de decir shaoran se las hubiera llevado el viento.

Shaoran: (mirándola) Yo pensé que te habías ido a América, tu padre me dijo eso, y me insistió ke no te buscara mas que tu querías olvidar lo sucedido…(shaoran callo por unos instantes ) Veo que te sigues vistiendo de chico, acaso te a gustado ya?

Hikari: Sabes muy bien que por que me visto de chico…

Shaoran: Si, aun lo recuerdo… también recuerdo que te veías muy linda en kimono.. y tu cabello suelto se ve muy lindo por ke no lo sueltas un poco (dijo esto y cuando apenas se iba a acercar a quitarle el broche ella le quito la mano)

Hikari: Yo puedo sola ( dicho esto ella se lo soltó y su cabello de una forma empezó a bailar con el viento)

Shaoran: te ves mas linda así… (se acerco un poco) entraste aquí desde primero?

Hikari: no, me transfirieron de un instituto

Shaoran: Eso es raro en ti, siempre fuiste muy tranquila…

Hikari: (interrumpió) Siempre que estaba contigo…

**Inicio de FLASHBACK **

11 años atrás

Una niña con cabello negro hasta el hombro se pone a jugar con un balón en una esquina, y unos niños la rodean, comienzan a gritarle y a aventarla haciéndola caer

Shaoran: Déjenla! (exclamo) no les a hecho nada.

Niño1: Es una niña que quiere ser niño por eso le pegaremos.

Shaoran: (de un solo golpe tumba al mas grande de los niños, provocando que esto corran despavoridos)

Shaoran: Hola, mucho gusto eres Hanashima Hikari, no es así?( le ayuda a levantarse)

Hikari volteo a verlo con cara de extrañada, mientras se sacude un poco.

Shaoran: (sonrió) Soy Li Shaoran, puedo preguntarte algo?

Hikari: C-claro (respondió tímidamente)

Shaoran: Por que te vistes de niño?

Hikari: E-es que mi padre siempre quiso tener un niño(responde tartamudeando un poco) y yo fui niña (pone cara de tristeza) es por eso que me visto de niño para que mi papá me quiera...

Shaoran: Pero eres muy bonita, deberías de dejarte crecer el cabello aun que sea un poco n.n

Hikari: ( se sonroja) gra-gracias, t-te gustaría jugar conmigo?

Shaoran: Si , me gustaría mucho..(sonrió)

**Fin de FLASHBACK **

Shaoran: Si, es cierto, siempre te defendía cuando te metías en problemas, pero conmigo eras otra persona..

Hikari: Desde que nos conocimos, tu me cuidaste… cuando viniste a Japón, yo me sentí muy triste y sola, siempre espere alguna carta por parte tuya pero .. no me escribiste..

Shaoran: Cierto de nuevo, no te escribí por que..

Hikari: Por ke la conociste..

Shaoran: si, así es (tributo a miau!), pero después volví a Hong kong..

Hikari: y no me contactaste hasta que..

Shaoran: (deja escapar una risa) hasta que supe que te comprometiste con ese chico.

Hikari: (bajo la mirada) y después..

Shaoran: si .. y después..

La platica se vio interrumpida por un chico de cabello azulado.

Eriol: Li! El profesor te busca dice que tienes que acomodar tu horario de deportes.

Shaoran: Ahora bajo! (volteo con hikari y se acerco), nos vemos mas tarde.. (dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla).

Hikari: (algo aturdida y sonrojada) S-si nos vemos mas tarde….

Eriol: (volteando con ella) Se te ve muy lindo el cabello suelto Hanashima-san. (dijo esto en un tono seco y luego se fue acompañado de shaoran)

Por unos instantes hikari no comprendía la forma en la que Eriol le había hablado, acaso había escuchado lo que ella y shaoran platicaron?... por ke de repente Eriol se comportaba de esa forma, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia poco tiempo antes de poder ir a trabajar de nuevo y hacer la tarea para la mañana siguiente, así ke rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa a prepararse.

Tomoyo: Buenos días li-kun

Shaoran: Hola tomoyo, no has visto a sakura? No la vi ayer al salir de clase.

Tomoyo: no crees que será por que te fuiste con Hanashima-san?

Shaoran: pero eso que tiene que ver kari-chan y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y hace como 3 años que no la veía, solo nos poníamos al día.

Tomoyo: Poniéndose al día?...hmmm… lo hicieron antes o después de que viniste a Tokio y conociste a Sakura? (dijo en un tono seco)

Shaoran: Después o.o (se tapo la boca)

Tomoyo: Hmmm.. algo así me imagine… entonces hay algo entre tu y ella

Shaoran: No, claro que no (dijo algo nervioso) ella es parte de mi pasado y no la negare, pero eso es lo que es pa-sa-do.

(una dulce voz se escucho a espaldas de shaoran)

Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo: (sonrió al ver a saku) Hola saku-chan, te ves muy linda hoy, te hiciste algo?

Sakura: (contesto nerviosa) s-si pero después te lo digo, Hola shaoran..

Shaoran: (perdido en sus pensamientos) a si, hola (se levanto de la silla y se fue a su asiento)

Sakura: (con la mirada algo triste) dije algo indebido?

Tomoyo: (sonriendo dulcemente) no, es solo que esta aclarando algunas cosas en su cabeza eso es todo..

Sakura: De seguro es por esa chica, le preguntaste por que se fue ayer con ella?

Tomoyo: (se tapo la boca y actuó algo sorprendida)Hay! saku lo olvide (sonrió de nuevo) si quieres le preguntare mañana.

Sakura: Esta bien, y de ke hablaban entonces?

(Eriol las interrumpió)

Eriol: Hola, como esta señorita sakura, señorita Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: hola joven Eriol, estoy muy bien gracias.

Sakura: estoy bien … (respondió sin animo, entonces se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente saco algo de la bolsa que traía consigo) Toma Tomoyo mi padre me a dicho que Touya dejo esto en casa, se lo entregarías por favor?

Tomoyo: ( se ruborizo algo) Touya se ha vuelto algo descuidado, yo se lo entregare en cuanto llegue a casa, en este momento esta dando clases y con los exámenes a descuidado mucho donde deja la cosas.

(Bueno queridas lectoras que les encanta la pareja de Yukito-Touya XD jaja pues aquí se van a decepcionar ya que la pareja ke forme yo es Tomoyo-Touya muajajaja +.+ sabrán mas de ella)

Desde que se sentó shaoran parecía viendo al vació..

Shaoran: -Ella es solo una amiga, lo que paso entre nosotros fue, .. fue algo que nunca debió de haber pasado, además entonces estaba muy confundido respecto a lo que sentía, estaba fuera de mis casillas, y ella fue mi apoyo, ella fue la que me ayudo y yo me aproveche, lo que siento por ella es cariño, solo cariño- (sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de una puerta)

Chico1: (se acerco a un grupito de chicos y chicas) No van adivinar a quien vieron ayer con poca ropa cerca del distrito rojo (o.o… creo que asi se le dice al distrito donde hay cosas "malas " XD jaja)

Chico2: A quien?

Chico3: Si vamos no seas payaso y dinos

Chico1: Vieron a Hanashima!

Shaoran volteo intrigado, y puso atención alo que estos decían

Chico2: Que ala chica-chico?

Chica1: Pero si se ve muy callada!

Chico3: no puede ser, quien la vio en todo caso?

Chico1: E-este.. yo.. jejej ( se puso nervioso) yo la vi.

Chica2: (enviándole una mirada asesina) aahh.. así que estabas ahí.. supongo que "paseándote" verdad?

Chico3: Entonces la viste? Pero estas completamente seguro que era ella?

Chico2: Mira que escondidito te lo tenias?

Chico1: (sonriendo nervioso) si, jeje, bueno si yo la vi!

Chica2: Y como iba vestida, lo mas probable es ke estuviera perdida.

Chico1: Eso mismo pensé cuando la vi con esa gabardina, pero entonces se abrió al gabardina y traía un traje que (pone cara de pervertido) nada que ver con las ropas que usa aquí.

Chico3: Que! De verdad? Vamos cuenta como era!

Chico1: Era una minifalda, botas, un top que .. (parece que se le va a caer la baba) deja pocas cosas ala imaginación.

Chico2: Que! Pero si ni tiene senos (sonrió nervioso al ver las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras)

Chico1: si lo mismo pensé yo pero créanme ese cuerpo era tan exquisito…

(Chica1, y chica 2 mirándolo enojadas)

Los chicos siguieren hablando, mientras tanto shaoran miraba al suelo como si estuviera consternado.

Shaoran: (apretaba su puño tan fuerte que estaba a punto de romper el lápiz) – Pero que pretende yendo a ese lugar vestida así, en que demonios esta metida Hikari- (fue entonces que sintió la mirada de alguien, era tomoyo que lo estaba mirando mientras comentaba sakura lo que al parecer todo el salón había escuchado, y rápidamente cambio su perfil y miro hacia el asiento de Hikari) – Por que estas haciendo eso hikari, que es lo que haces?-.

**Fin de Capitulo 1: Una nube oscura puede ser un signo de ke se aproxima una tormenta …**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota del Autor:

ToT buah! Por ke escribí esta historia … pues bueno estaba sentada viendo un DVD de los 60's y 70's de música en español que mi padre me regalo, entonces empezó esa canción que hace mucho no escuchaba y ke me partió el corazón ToT este es un pedacito de la canción:

Vete con ella vida,

pues se que tu la quieres,

aunque no me lo digas,

A ella no la olvidas,

Vete con ella vida,

y que sean muy felices,

vete con ella mi amor yeah yeah

Yo llorare aaahh

me hace muy bien ohhh

Encontrare… otro querer

Por eso hoy vete de mi

Y que seas con ella muy feliz…

ToT Aaahh T0T no se pero esa canción me toco fondo ToT es por eso el titulo de este fic T.T cuanta maldad T0T…. por ke sakura , pues no se me ocurrió otro anime además no se me pareció liadísimo ToT ahora ya saben a donde se dirige el trama u.u lo lamento pero tendrán que esperar para saber ke pasa..

Por cierto o.o últimamente e estado ocupadilla, u.u la búsqueda de empleo es muy difícil, es por eso que hasta hoy pude subir este fic y el capitulo 2 del otro n.n pero prometo que no me retrasare mas, todos los jueves tendrán su actualización de fic por aquí n.n jojojo

Otra cosa, u.u si ya se que muchas chicas me van a odiar por lo que hice , pero (muajajajaja) no se la idea de una pareja entre Tomoyo y Touya, me pareció de lo mas linda, es por eso que son pareja aquí , jajaja y ya de una vez les digo para que se enojen completamente, TOMOYO Y TOUYA ESTAN CASADOS! Jojojojo, el próximo o mas probablemente el 3 mmm.. no estoy muy segura será el que se trate de ellos n.n.

n.n nos vemos!

Mitsuki "Tsuki-chan" Tsubasa n.n (escuchando el op y ed de Fruits Basket, mientras veo chobits XD)


End file.
